


Restaurant AU

by RightOnRed



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightOnRed/pseuds/RightOnRed
Summary: Johnny Cage decides to finally see the restaurant where his daughter works and falls for the tall, handsome owner. Shameless fluff.





	Restaurant AU

“Ok, make sure you order the sunny side up burger” Cassie told her father as she shoved her feet into her comfortable non-slip shoes. “You’ll love it.”

“Sure thing sweetie,” Johnny said. He was excited to find out where her daughter had been working for the past two months.

“Do you want me to tell them you’re coming or naw,” Cassie asked.

Johnny thought it over. “No thanks. I actually don’t even want you to serve me. I want to meet one of your friends.”

“Good! Of course, Jaqui’s working tonight, but you know her, obviously. I think Takeda and Kung Jin also got scheduled.”

“Cool,” Johnny watched his daughter grab her keys and head out the door. “See you later,” he joked.

Johnny wasn’t faking his enthusiasm for the dinner. Since his daughter had started college and the restaurant, he felt like there was a growing distance. Cassie still lived with him, even with the scholarships she received and the extra cash from her usually generous tips she couldn’t afford the absurd rent in LA. But lately he was lucky to see her even three times a week.

Johnny absentmindedly scrolled through his phone to see if anyone leapt out at him as a suitable dinner date. Years of being in the industry had instilled in him a habit of making the most out of every meal, whether it was shop talk or strengthening contacts. His finger hovered over Kenshi’s name. He felt bad for not hanging out with him more often.

After a second, he typed _Hey, I’m going to Earthrealm tonight to check out the scene. You want to come?_

He felt good about the invitation, since Kenshi might also be excited to see where his son worked. After a few minutes, he got a reply.

_Sure, what time?_

_Seven. I’ll pick you up._


End file.
